The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin type inductor may be manufactured by stacking, pressing, and curing magnetic sheets formed by mixing a magnetic powder and a resin with each other after forming an internal coil pattern part.